


Emergency

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Hoseok runs to the hospital.





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



Hoseok was hanging out with one of his close friends, Yoongi. It'd been a long time since they last saw each other, so there was a lot they had to catch up on.

Taking a seat at a bench, Hoseok pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Hang on, I should probably check my messages.”

Upon scrolling through his notifications, he saw a multitude of missed calls from a number he's never seen before for the past few hours. “That's strange....”

The most recent call, followed only a few minutes after, was from another friend of his, Choi Junhong.

“Why didn't I hear it ring?”

“Maybe you had it on silent.” Yoongi suggested.

“I never put my phone on---” Hoseok paused, noticing his phone was indeed set to _silent mode._ “Tch...”

He quickly took took the phone off _silence_ and nearly dropped it in startlement when it suddenly rang. Junhong was calling again.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Why weren't you picking up?”

That sounded like a female voice.

“Jihyo?”

A loud groan could be heard from the other side. “I figured you didn't recognize my number, so I borrowed Junhong's . Listen, you need to get here now! Nayeon is--”

Hoseok nearly dropped his phone.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Yoongi asked.

“I gotta go.” he quickly told him.

“Okay... but where?”

“The hospital.”

His eyes widened. “Oh... you really should go then.”

“Sorry about this.”

“This is more important, just go!”

Nodding, Hoseok sprinted as fast as he could.

* * *

 

Nayeon's friends (and Junhong) lined the hall near the door to where she was admitted.

“Maybe you should call again?” Junhong suggested, holding out his phone.

Jihyo shook his head. “No, he's probably too busy trying to get here.”

Just then, footsteps echoed down the hall. Everyone turned their heads to find a panting Hoseok, almost ready to fall over. “I'm not too late, am I?”

Jihyo sighed. “I'm sorry, you are.”

A heavy sighed released from Hoseok's mouth. “Let me see her.”

“Of course.”

Jihyo stepped aside so Hoseok could access the door. He slowly wrapped his hand around the knob, taking a deep breath.

“Nayeon?”

She looked nearly passed out. He called her name again, holding her hand and she slowly opened her eyes. “Hoseok?”

“I'm sorry I missed it...”

She smiled with a tired laugh. “It's OK, I doubt it's anything desirable to see. Sure was painful...”

“So where is he?”

Just then, the nurse arrived with a squirmy little bundle, wrapped in blue. Nayeon instinctively reached out her arms with grabby hands. “I want to hold him, give him to me!”

“Of course.” the nurse smiled, handing over the tiny newborn.

Nayeon was practically melting. She almost forgot all the pain she went through just to deliver him. “Haaa, Hoseok, look how cute he is!”

“Yeah.” Hoseok said, almost tearing up. “He's beautiful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually a cute, fluffy story! 
> 
> A gift for a friend, using the prompt "hospital". I decided to go a cute route, but build it up vaguely to make the reader assume the worst (hence why I also chose not to use warnings even though it needs none lol). I think it becomes clear early in the second scene what's happening though xD


End file.
